


Cadenas naturales

by Yuzuru_Mishima27



Category: KS - Fandom, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_Mishima27/pseuds/Yuzuru_Mishima27
Summary: Bum es un omega que se ve arrastrado hasta la casa de Sangwoo; su naturaleza una vez despierta reclamaba por su alfa. Así es como se ve atrapado en esa casa.Un fanfic AU de Killing Stalking. Los invito a leer.Advertencia: Todo puede cambiar.
Relationships: Oh Sangwoo & Yoon Bum, Oh Sangwoo/Yoon Bum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Primera y única cuestión.

¿A qué o a quién aferrarse para no caer

en la locura? Una sola respuesta: el amor.

Alejandra Pizarnik

I

¿Qué te dice tu instinto? ¿Cómo habla tu corazón? ¿Qué crea tu mente? Te aferras a lo que está ahí, a ese detalle, su mirada, un minuto, apenas un instante... ¿Qué le pasó al hombre que conocías? ¿Quién es él? La mente crea el refugio perfecto para las almas atormentadas, el pánico de cruzar la línea. Realidad o fantasía. No importa mientras no haya dolor... O el dolor sea insoportable. Depende de tu adicción.

Este recipiente que yo soy no es más que algo lastimoso e insignificante… sólo útil porque llevo dentro algo que él desea como parte de su naturaleza alfa. No soy al que presume a sus amigos, estoy sin existir en su vida. Y todo se vuelve insoportable cuando sus expresiones cambian, escasos minutos, migajas de un amor que no existe más allá del instinto que le pide me cuide… No, eso no pasará.

—Estoy hablando contigo — su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Lo miro fijamente sin decir una palabra. Tengo miedo — ¿Conoces nuestras historias? Mi madre solía hablarme de ellas… Mi padre no busco un estorboso omega, pero llegó ella y le dio un hijo alfa; claro es la única manera en que un beta pueda tener uno. Estuve investigando… — mi respiración se acelera. Mi mano instintivamente se dirige a mi vientre de apenas dos meses — Como alfa con un beta sólo tendré betas, pero con un omega… Son tan raros…

Él sabe que nosotros estamos casi extintos. Agacho la cabeza en señal de rendición. No me dejará ir con su hijo, con un pase directo a toda la negligencia posible en este podrido mundo. Como duele, cuando sus labios se posan en mi mejilla, acaricia a mi bebé. Por favor… que alguien lo aleje de mi hijo. 

—Los omegas casi no existen porque sólo pueden tener bebés con alfa. Así que esto es una apuesta de un cincuenta, cincuenta. Espero que esto sea un alfa, Bum — se aleja y al fin puedo respirar.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y la cerradura ser asegurada ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Cómo me pude “enamorar” de él? Lo recuerdo, ese día que mi instinto despertó para condenarme a las cadenas invisibles de las leyes naturales de un omega. Tuve que dedicarme a investigar para saber el daño que eso significaba. Tenía tanto miedo, los celos, los bebés después, el reclamo. La marca. Tocó mi cuello y siento como cicatriza la última hecha y los vestigios de la primera. A lo lejos hay murmullos, imaginarios. No hay nadie más en esta casa, fantasmas de las mujeres a las que les ha arrebatado la vida. 

—No te preocupes, mi amor… todo estará bien — le habló con ternura aunque siga dentro de mí; en la penumbra donde nos hemos hundido juntos. No sé cómo liberarlo. Que no sea omega.

Quiero gritar que pare, me hace daño; no puedo permitir que destroce mi cuerpo, por momentos su voz se vuelve amable y suplica que me calme, es por mi “bien”. Quiere matarlo, lo sé, la historia se repite, una y otra vez… es un vórtice que me llena de angustia el pecho. Todo da vuelta alrededor, la habitación es tan blanca a pesar de estar a obscuras.

Se va. Como siempre.

La paz que me brinda el silencio total, la ausencia de mi cuerpo. Tiemblo de manera instintiva. Me faltan sus brazos para cobijarme, me falta su amor... sonrió abiertamente. Nada de eso existe y eso me destroza ¿Cómo pase de ese hombre, mi familia, a otro mucho peor? ¿Es peor? Recuerdo, con toda claridad mi condena hecha por la luna clara en el cielo, el hermoso eclipse que revelaría a la nueva generación de betas, omega y alfas… Todo fue confuso a partir de ese momento.

Apenas lo había conocido, pero su rostro estaba en mis sueños, su voz y la manera en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron apenas un lapso de tiempo tan pequeño que parecía una mentira. Tenía que ser una mentira. No entendía. Las respuestas fueron claras cuando rechace de manera tan firme a ese hombre, lo golpee y escupí en la cara; corrí bajo la lluvia con el cuerpo magullado. Ya no más. Grite su nombre para ser salvado “¡Sangwoo! ¡Sangwoo!” aún lo pronunció, más silencioso, discreto mientras me destroza por dentro.

Dormir no es opción. No puedo sentir nada. La vida se ha extinguido. Otro más que falla ¿Por qué tenía que golpear ahí la primera vez? ¿Por qué no tuvo cuidado? ¿Por qué me odia? Si le pertenezco. Soy apenas un ovillo incapaz de moverse. Otro fracaso y sus palabras me taladran la mente “No sirves ni como omega…” Aprieto mi mano firme sobre el lugar donde hay un corazón atravesado y doliente. Me sostiene con amabilidad. Acurrucado contra su pecho me siento seguro… Hasta la próxima vez que decida que no sirvo más que para parir un hijo.

Sus manos me limpian, no puedo ni verme al espejo, silencio. Sangwoo no dirá una palabra del desastre que es la cama, llena de sangre y el aroma a muerte. Es así con cada aborto. Parece que en ese momento es humano de nuevo, transformado del asesino, el monstruo a una persona que también siente la pérdida.

—Quédate aquí — me dice. Asiento.

Cierro los ojos para regresar a esos tiempos donde lo más preocupante era salir de esa casa, aunque el exterior no era mejor. No tengo un lugar, mi naturaleza tampoco me lo dio. Mi vida no es más que un montón de desilusiones acumuladas, quiero llorar hasta secarme, convertirme en desierto y después morir. Sí, es lo mejor.

—Bum… — se acerca despacio, como si leyera mi mente. Está frente a mí con un plato de fruta fresca — Vamos, come…

Me alimenta con amabilidad, no puedo controlar las lágrimas que me nublan la vista. Se detiene. No dirá nada, nunca hay palabras demás en sus labios.

—Lamento mucho que… Lo lamento… Soy un fracaso…

—Los omegas son tan raros, se quedaron estancados con las antiguas leyes. Ya sabes, en esas donde son propiedad. También leí que necesitan cuidados especiales desde jóvenes para que la concepción llegue a buen término. Al parecer nunca tuviste… nada.

—No. Nunca — quiero agregar “sólo a ti”, pero lo conozco. Estos momentos de paz son tan efímeros. Vienen y van, así como caminan las manecillas del reloj. Lento, pero es seguro que el minuto siguiente llegará y se moverá el mecanismo.

Es hora de descansar. Me besa la frente mientras me recuesta y libera las hormonas suficientes para que mi cuerpo se estremezca y relaje. Es su alfa. En toda la extensión de la palabra. Siento que el sopor del sueño me invade. Se aleja y extiendo la mano, pero ya no puedo ver su expresión. No. No me dejes con las pesadillas de mi pasado, vuelve. Quédate conmigo. No tengo nada más. Ni siquiera a mi bebé.

Duermo. Ya no hay más…


	2. II

Siniestro delirio amar a una sombra.  
La sombra no muere.  
Y mi amor  
sólo abraza a lo que fluye  
como lava del infierno:  
una logia callada,  
fantasmas en dulce erección,  
sacerdotes de espuma,  
y sobre todo ángeles,  
ángeles bellos como cuchillos  
que se elevan en la noche  
y devastan la esperanza.

Alejandra Pizarnik

II

Escuchó los gemidos de ella y los suspiros de él. Apenas una sonrisa se dibuja en mi boca, es amarga, pero los escucho y no tengo como combatir la desolación en mi alma. Es una beta que no puede darle un bebé, ahora que “estoy con él”, pero con la que se divierte esta noche, falta poco para mi celo, aunque he perdido la noción del tiempo, sé que quizás han pasado veintinueve días, me lo dice la luna llena; lo puedo sentir mientras mi respiración se detiene al escuchar el orgasmo invadir de ecos esa silenciosa casa. Ahora ella va a morir, no me obligará a mirar, de nuevo, no desde la última vez.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, por favor! — grita mientras pasa a mi lado, estoy tirado cerca de la puerta del sótano. No hago nada. Es hermosa. El mundo perderá otra mujer hermosa y yo, un omega sin encanto ni luz estoy sentado mirando al frente mientras sus gritos se vuelven agónicos quejidos. Cierro los ojos y tomó aire. No quiero saber más, ¿por qué a no la ayude, ni le suplique a Sangwoo que se detuviera?

Nadie me ayudó a mí, nadie me miro en la calle cuando en mi primer intento de huida él me golpeaba contra un coche, huelo a omega y por lo tanto mi alfa puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera. Incluso hacerme perder a mi primer bebé, apenas de tres meses. Nadie se detuvo a escucharme cuando en un intento desesperado les pedía que no me dejaran con aquel monstruo. Parecía más sencillo ignorarme, parecían un montón de muñecos a control remoto mientras yo trataba de proteger a mi hijo nonato. Parecía que todo era una farsa y la realidad no era esa.

Sacudo la cabeza y me arrastró lejos del olor a muerte, cerca del olor a sexo de las sabanas llenas de sudor y fluidos. Siento náuseas y sigo mi camino hasta la cocina para quedarme en un rincón. Tengo frío, pero al mismo tiempo un calor peculiar me hunde en el sopor. Oh… hay luna llena. La veo desde la ventana, su luz fría invade el lugar. Sangwoo está frente a mí, con una mirada feroz, como un cazador saboreando a su próxima presa; me miro las manos y puedo sentir como se liberan las feromonas, el dolor del nudo.

—No… — le digo con la voz temblorosa, con mi cuerpo vibrando contra mi voluntad ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo escucharme a mí mismo? Es porque me escuchó, que deseo esto. Huele a sangre.

Gateo de manera lenta hasta quedar frente a él, ha llegado desnudo hasta a mí. Acaricio la longitud de sus piernas con adoración, tengo hambre. Mis manos temblorosas llegan hasta la base de su miembro, pero aún hay rastros de esa chica beta, parece ver la duda en mis acciones, en mis facciones que se han vuelto de desagrado ante la expectativa de meter en mi boca aquello que ha estado en ella, dentro de ella.

—Hazlo… — ordena.

—No… — me atrevo a responder, pese al dolor. Me toma del cabello con violencia.

—Te he dado una orden.

—Me niego a hacerlo cuando has estado dentro de ella. Ahora es un cadáver, pero hueles a ella todavía.

El miedo ha dejado de inundarme, puede que pasen dos cosas, una es que me viole, la otra es que obedezca a mis deseos, podría suplicar y él no tendría opción ¿Por qué no jugamos a lo mismo y ver qué pasa? Pero antes de pensarlo me abofetea de manera certera. No. Él no tiene ese instinto tan despierto, se domina a la perfección. Me empuja contra el piso y golpea mi cabeza una vez contra la superficie, me siento aturdido.

—Cuando te ordene algo, tienes que obedecer ¿entiendes? — me dice en un susurro tétrico que me eriza la piel. No digo nada. Es seguro que tendré que tragarme de nuevo la agonía —. Te hice una pregunta — me arranca la ropa de manera brusca — ¡Habla! — grita desesperado. Tengo los ojos cerrados. Estoy hundido en la obscuridad.

Sangwoo no muestra ninguna delicadeza con mi cuerpo cuando su miembro, sin previa preparación se entierra en mi carne tibia y húmeda llenando el vacío, abriéndose paso; un quejido mudo escapa de mi garganta. Y estoy disfrutando de lo que su parte alfa me ofrece. No se necesita demasiado para quebrar mi voluntad. Sus manos me aprietan la cadera, no es el asesino, tampoco el falso y amable hombre, es el animal, el instinto primario. Dominado por el deseo y la lujuria. Siento como poco a poco se deshace el nudo y el calor intenso; mi respiración se acelera, mis mejillas están húmedas con mis lágrimas. Está golpeando el punto correcto cada vez que se mueve, un dulce vaivén que me hace gemir, eleva el sonido de mi voz y me pierdo en las respiraciones erráticas de él… él…es todo lo que importa ahora. Más, tómame más, lléname.

—Sa- Sang… woo mmhh… — lo llamó en voz baja, trato de alcanzar su rostro, pero eso parece despertarlo del trance de apetito sexual.

En un movimiento siento como quedó de nuevo vacío y me da la vuelta. Otra estrategia para no saber con quién se acuesta. Sólo un cuerpo donde descargar su instinto carnal. Mi mejilla mallugada se frota contra el piso cuando me embiste con fuerza, me centro en la luz que está sobre mi mano. Trato de no hacer ruido, pero es demasiado placentero y siento como mis piernas ya están húmedas, probablemente he llegado, pero deseo que me inunde, que sea mi cuerpo su deseo más grande y sepa que nadie más podrá liberarlo como yo. Que ingenuo. Eso es lo que hace conmigo ahora mismo. Su cuerpo se mueve de manera menos constante y más fuerte, tiene una mano sobre mi espalda, siento como aplica más fuerza con cada movimiento hasta que su éxtasis me inunda los sentidos. Sus dientes se entierran de manera dolorosa en mi piel, la siento arder. La coordinación perfecta de placer y dolor.

Es todo. Sangwoo en ese momento es todo. Su voz, su piel, la sensación de su esencia en mis entrañas. Estoy lleno de él. Al fin…

El problema con mis celos es su coordinación con la luna llena; parece un ritual que podría llevarse a cabo en cualquier lugar. Cuando siento que el calor se libera, vuelve con fuerza y me vuelvo puro deseo, necesidad del miembro de un alfa. No. Quiero a Sangwoo, que deja en cada encuentro su marca en mi cuello. Son días. Tres días en los que no comemos, ni dormimos, somos pura lascivia. Dos cuerpos unidos, sin contactos innecesarios.

Despierto en la cama, totalmente siendo yo. Soy dueño de nuevo de mi cuerpo. Al fin, mi instinto se ha alejado. Él está en la cocina, no sé si molesto o satisfecho. Nunca tiene quejas de mí, por eso siempre asumo que he hecho bien mi papel de omega en la cama; dando lo que necesita, lo justo y necesario e incluso un poco más. Me duele el cuerpo completamente, cierro el puño, mi muñeca tiene una marca y supongo que ha sido mi castigo o una huella del descontrol de Sangwoo.

—Ven a comer — escuchó su voz en la entrada. Es frío. Me levantó con dificultad. Debo darme prisa para no enfadarlo. Me visto apenas con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y siento como tiemblan mis piernas —. Tardas demasiado.

—Lo siento… — le respondo.

—No he olvidado — dice con un tono neutro que es más atemorizante que el amenazador.

—Yo tampoco — no puedo ver su expresión, pero nuestra conversación es demasiado ambigua y asumimos que hablamos del inicio de mi celo, pero yo le reclamo más por mis bebés perdidos y el próximo en camino.

El hombre que tengo frente a mí come de manera tranquila, trato de levantar la cuchara, pero se me resbala cuando apenas la tomo. Debe ser la muñeca. La muevo despacio y, efectivamente, duele cuando trato de hacer un círculo. Me he concentrado tanto en mí que no notó el tiempo que me ha estado mirando.

—Es resultado de todas las hormonas que dominan cuando el omega entra en celo y el alfa despierta su instinto.

Toma el resto de la bebida y se levanta de la mesa. Estoy sonriendo. Me desea, ahora estoy llorando. Eso significa que no tengo escapatoria. Nunca la he tenido. Soy en extremo fértil, así que la concepción está asegurada. Crece, mi niño, ven al mundo y dame una razón para vivir.


	3. III

Tú haces el silencio de las lilas que aletean  
en mi tragedia del viento en el corazón.  
Tú hiciste de mi vida un cuento para niños  
en donde naufragios y muertes  
son pretextos de ceremonias adorables.

Alejandra Pizarnik

III

Desde el ángulo en el que estoy sé que me odias y también sé que te odias. Porque la parte que siente asco por mi piel se ve reprimida a lo más profundo de tu mente para darle paso a otro que no eres tú; sé bien que no quieres tocarme, ni desgarrar mi interior con el calor de tu carne, cada vez más profundo, más cerca. Se siente tan similar y al mismo tiempo es totalmente distinto. Sangwoo. Acerqué mi mano con cuidado a su rostro mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad junto con la consciencia completa. Sabes lo que has hecho.

El vacío. El frío piso es lo único que me cobija junto con la luz de la luna ¿Por qué estar preñado no me da la oportunidad de que mis celos se repriman? La ignorancia no es mi mejor aliada. Mi mano está sobre mi vientre, crecerá, poco a poco lo siento fijarse a mi cuerpo y sonrió. Es él. Resultado de las malas decisiones de mi vida, pero al final algo que me pertenece. 

Cierro los ojos. Es de día, siento la calidez, el aroma de su ser está por todos lados. Tan pocas veces he estado en su habitación que me reconforta no tener ese privilegio.

—Debo cuidar de mi hijo — susurra, siento su mirada fija en mi figura. La conexión se estrecha con cada semana que mi bebé crece.

—Lo sé… — me incorporó con cuidado. A él realmente no le interesa mi bienestar, pero es parte del trato: alimentar a su hijo, alojarlo en mi cuerpo, darle vida, a cambio de sus cuidados, de su cariño. De la necesidad de omega que me empuja a abrazar su cuerpo para no sentirme solo y hundirme; soportar el cambio y el dolor. Siento una punzada; los malos pensamientos de la realidad siempre provocan inevitablemente un aborto. No. Esta vez no —. Sangwoo… Ven… sólo un momento.

El asco es tan evidente, pero sus pasos son firmes hacia mí. No quiero saber lo que sus ojos reflejan cuando me toma entre sus brazos y aspiro suavemente el calor de su piel. Estoy feliz y él también, lo siento calmarse dentro de mí ante la angustia. Ambos siendo cobijados por una falsa amabilidad, un beso suave y fantasma sobre mi cabeza. Un mes desde ese último encuentro; parece más un alfa que un homicida. Algo incomoda mi nariz, el perfume de una mujer…

Me separó apenas, los ojos me arden, tragó el nudo en mi garganta y me pongo de pie para bajar lento por el desayuno.

—No importa, te juro que no importa, mi vida. Sólo no te vayas… — habló con mi hijo. Nadie más me escuchará — Sé que puedes escucharme. Eres mi todo, mi cielo. Por favor, te imploró no me dejes…

El hombre está detrás de mí, quizás para que no me caiga; para que mi cordura no se vaya, para sostenerme si tropiezo. Porque en ocho meses dejaré de ser útil, dejará de cuidarme y sé perfectamente bien lo que esto me provocará. El fruto de mis más profundos deseos me consumirá de manera lenta… Y yo, felizmente le daré hasta el último rastro de mi existencia, aunque sea un monstruo quien lo cuide sin mí.

—¿Escuchas? —. Me doy la vuelta lento mientras me concentró en las noticias de la radio: Pocos omega han aparecido y están siendo llevados bajo protección por el abuso sufrido de ese día — Es una suerte que yo te haya marcado ¿no estás feliz por eso? —. No me gusta la manera en que se acerca. Por instinto llevo mi mano a mi vientre. Me besa la mejilla —. No me hagas enfadar…

El aire que contengo en los pulmones se libera. Ese era el homicida. Me doy la vuelta para seguir cocinando. Las tareas domésticas que aprendí mientras estaba allí las perfeccione a través de muchos golpes, uso ese conocimiento para alimentarme. Saldrá de nuevo, esta vez no tengo ganas de pelear contra mi destino. Escuchó que lloverá y le llevo el paraguas a la entrada, como una perfecta esposa. Sangwoo cambia a ser amoroso, puedo sentir sus manos acunando mi rostro para besarme la frente. Lo despido con una sonrisa. Al escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta regreso a la cama. Todo ha sido dispuesto para un omega preñado que no saldrá de esas cuatro paredes para dar a luz.

Abro los ojos, mis sentidos deben engañarme; es el aroma de otro alfa… parece que está en la entrada. Mis piernas se sienten un poco adormecidas por la posición. Me repliego a la pared. Escuchó su voz, está llamando al omega dentro, pero no puedo salir a pedir ayuda. Lo necesito y él a mí, mi hijo lo necesita. Estamos atrapados en la naturaleza de nuestra sangre e instinto.

—Oficial, ¿Todo bien? — es la voz de Sangwoo. Tengo que encontrar la manera de esconderme… me detengo antes de querer bajar al sótano — ¿Un omega?

—Si tiene una pareja omega debe reportarlo.

—¿Por qué? Es decir, si lo cuido y vive conmigo debe ser suficiente. Aunque claro que lo haría… Son las leyes ¿no?

—El problema es que demasiados alfa maltratan a su pareja, así que queremos cambiar eso. Ha habido movimientos de la población beta por darles un trato digno…

¿Un trato digno? Escuchó sus pasos alejarse. Él ha mentido. Me quedó en la esquina de la habitación mientras siento como se acerca hasta donde estoy. Su mirada está vacía, quiero decirle que no lo haga, porque lo altera y siento como desea morir…quizás tanto como yo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, su cálido tacto sobre mi cabeza y la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos.

—He vuelto…

Lo sé, lo sé, mi amor. Estás aquí y quiero que me abraces muy cerca de tu corazón. Tu hijo y yo te necesitamos para seguir vivos. Conozco cada una de las consecuencias si un día abro la puerta y decido huir; si mi bebé nace y no estás ahí. No quiero que me queme la sangre, ni que el cuerpo sufra de la sensación de punzadas en cada hueso, no quiero que la agonía me agobie por el simple hecho de no tenerte conmigo Sangwoo. Detesto lo que me mantiene contigo, pero te juro que es mejor a la soledad nocturna y la espera por la violación con aroma familiar.


	4. IV

Y aún me atrevo a amar

el sonido de la luz en una hora muerta,

el color del tiempo en un muro abandonado.

En mi mirada lo he perdido todo.

Es tan lejos pedir. Tan cerca saber que no hay.

Alejandra Pizarnik

IV

La sucesión de días sólo es perceptible por la llegada de las noches, uno a uno se consumen en la rutina diaria, silenciosa y pesada. Las cuatro paredes solo se pintan de colores diferentes dependiendo la hora, mientras que siento como mi cuerpo crece… Ellas susurran secretos, son gritos ahogados de voces agudas que encuentran su fin en esta casa. Me disculpo mentalmente con mi hijo, al cual acarició sobre mi piel siendo apenas una parte de mi vientre que se siente firme.

Esa entrada triunfal con aroma metálico me revuelve las entrañas, contengo una arcada mientras se acerca a la cama. Besa a su hijo. Y apenas creo que esté lleno de sangre todavía tibia. Cierros los ojos. Quiero empujarlo y huir, sin embargo, sé que la puerta está cerrada y un esfuerzo de esa magnitud podría provocar una tragedia.

—¿Sabes cuantos meses tienes? — me pregunta, no lo había observado con atención hasta que fije mis ojos en su mano; brilla algo a la luz de la lámpara. Un escalofrío me recorre entero, tragó saliva y niego con la cabeza. Obediente —. Según mi conteo, son tres… En un mes más — acaricia mi piel con la punta del cuchillo —. Será un poco más seguro.

Mis manos siguen temblando a pesar de que se ha ido, apenas puedo soltar el aire; no supe en que momento deje de respirar. Un par de lágrimas se pierden en mis mejillas. En silencio le hago una promesa “Nadie te hará daño.”, siento ganas de reírme, pues no soy capaz de protegerme ni a mí… Toco la marca en mi cuello, apenas está cicatrizando. Los alfa son, en particular Sangwoo, violentos y territoriales. Ahora me preguntó si puede oler a mi tío en mi piel, si sabe… Me abrazo en el piso y cierro los ojos para que pase otro día.

Hay un aroma diferente, a desinfectante. Debe estar limpiando el desastre.

Los ruidos del exterior. Lo poco que se alcanza a escuchar es la vida fluyendo en las venas de una ciudad envenenada. Duerme a mi lado, que margo sabe este despertar. Como cada mañana tengo la necesidad de vaciar mi estómago en el retrete; todo estará bien, es normal que pasen estas cosas, molestias matutinas. Me tensó ante su presencia y trato de mirar atrás sin parecer aterrorizado. Muchas veces sueño, en todas mis pesadillas veo a Sangwoo devotó a mí, justo como ahora. Acaricia mi mejilla y sonríe con ternura; susurra algo que escapa de mi comprensión. Un suspiro escapa con una suave lágrima, mientras acuno mi rostro en su palma.

Es tan cálido y falso.

—Hoy vamos a salir, dado que tus piernas están mejor. Estoy seguro que quieres ver el exterior ¿no? — me habla en un tono amable, asiento con la cabeza, un poco incómodo —. Tenemos que celebrar. No lo hemos hecho. Que estés esperando un bebé, no, mi bebé.

Estoy temblando, aunque esté a la entrada con su autorización no paro de sentir un estremecimiento. Miedo, ansiedad, ganas de correr, angustia y pánico. Apenas el aire me invade los pulmones tengo ganas de huir de nuevo, con mucha más determinación que la última vez. Me ha dado un par de muletas, subimos al auto para alejarnos del terreno conocido.

Una tienda comercial, mis ojos se abren de asombro.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? — mi voz a salido temblorosa, me mira con algo que no logro descifrar. Me siento tan pequeño y vulnerable. Podría gritar.

—Nadie te escuchara ¿Lo sabes? — responde ante mis deseos ocultos — O quizás debería decir que nadie te creerá. Sí, eso suena más real. Tengo ganas de un pastel. Vamos…

Sus ojos se clavan en mi figura y hace una mueca desdeñosa a… ¿mí? Me cubro el vientre de manera instintiva, él no me ama, pero debe amar a su hijo, protegerlo y cuidarlo. Es su cachorro. Si su humanidad no funciona, su instinto debe salir a flote para darle la oportunidad de no asesinarlo ante el primer llanto. Lo que crece dentro de mí es la prioridad. Caminamos hasta la zona de ropa y mi mirada interrogante es suficiente para que responda sin la necesidad de hablar. 

—Necesitas ponerte algo decente, no quiero ser cuestionado por la policía, mi omega — da un paso hacia a mí, y yo retrocedo con dificultad —, mi querido omega — pone su mano sobre mi mejilla y contengo el aliento — Yoon Bum. No te preocupes, ya he hecho lo necesario para que sepan de ti…

No me atrevo a responder ni cuestionar. Las cosas son más simples de lo que parecen: le debo todo mi ser, de una manera tan devota que es dolorosa llevarla a cabo hasta el final. Me guía hasta los vestidores, la ropa me queda, es como si conociera mi cuerpo, los detalles de cada hueso y fibra. Hay algo mucho más holgado entre sus elecciones y sonrió. Debe ser para un futuro cercano… Al salir del pequeño espacio no hay nadie.

Entró en pánico, mi voz lo llama, pero no aparece y me estremezco ¿Puedo huir ahora? ¿Podré irme por la puerta para correr lo más lejos que mis piernas heridas puedan darme? ¿Podrá mi hijo soportar un viaje así? Llevo mi mano hasta mi vientre, avanzó temblando, hay otra posibilidad, la sociedad no acepta un omega con un cachorro sin un alfa; me arrastraran de nuevo hasta su casa, a su lado y todo volverá a ser un caos, dolor y pena pues siento muy profundo de mi ser que mi hijo no podría sobrevivir. A punto estuve de caer cuando un brazo fuerte y firme me sostiene.

—¡Debes tener cuidado! — me grita, tengo los ojos cerrados, los abro despacio y una imagen diferente me recibe. Hay algo en lo profundo de sus pupilas que me invita a la confianza. No puedo negarme. Quiero besarlo —. Vamos, nos queda una parada…

Deseo denegado.

—Sí, lo lamento — respondo con la cabeza gacha.

—No lo lamentes… Sigue vivo. Es lo único que debe importarte ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda…

—Lo sé, por favor… No sigas — le suplicó, me tiembla la voz.

—Ve a buscar el pastel. Necesito comprar algo en la farmacia.

Nos separamos en ese momento. Debió reprimirse ¿por qué en ese momento me recordo a mi tío? Pese a que el otro no era más que un beta. Sin autoridad suficiente para retenerme, y yo no era tan fuerte para correr lejos hasta ese día. Me quedó mirando un pastel particular, es rosa y tiene “Feliz cumpleaños” escrito. Mi mano se acerca para poder tomarlo, pero me intercepta el pasado. Reconozco esa voz, ese rostro… Los recuerdos me golpean de manera violenta y me quedó sin aire; no puedo pensar con claridad nada más allá de esas dolorosas memorias, el desprecio, lo mismo en todos lados.

Me estoy volviendo loco… Sangwoo.

—¡Yoon Bum! ¿la tienes? — se acerca y mira con desprecio al otro. Un alfa marcando su territorio.

Me parece tan divino en estos momentos. Hay un particular estremecimiento de placer recorriéndome de felicidad primitiva cuando libera sus feromonas, me tranquilizan, respiro con profundidad y me embriago de su aroma. Detienen la maquinaria atrofiada de mi cabeza. Quiero ser su omega, por un solo momento, solo eso.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto después de dos años de dejar este proyecto en hiatus. Mi estilo ha cambiado a ser más fluido. Me he releído Killing Stalking para poder refrescarme la memoria. Espero que les guste.

_ebria del silencio_

_de los jardines abandonados_

_mi memoria se abre y se cierra_

_como una puerta al viento_

Alejandra Pizarnik

V

Los sueños siempre actúan como una droga, por eso la gente puede perderse en ellos incluso cuando están despiertos. Siento que la burbuja imaginaria que me cubre con el aroma ácido de hostilidad dirigida a otro, dándome protección a mí me ayuda a idealizar una vida diferente: estoy a salvo todo el tiempo. Puedo vivir en esa realidad, alimentarme de ella cada vez que lo necesite. Solo necesito creer con todo mi ser, creer obsesiva y lúcidamente en esta posibilidad.

—¿Quién es? —Sangwoo demanda una respuesta.

—Yoon Jae —se presenta el mismo —. Conocí a Yoon Bum en la escuela. Debo decir que me sorprende que tenga un alfa… Y esté en cinta —. Su mirada me examina de arriba abajo, reconociendo con desprecio esa verdad.

Quiero intervenir y gritar, tener el valor de encararle y escupirle en la cara que es verdad. Un ser crece dentro de mí, mío, de nadie más. Silencio. Detener a tiempo el choque innecesario si quiero vivir un día más junto a mi hijo. Y mi mente se siente envenenada con la seguridad de que uno se acostumbra a todo, a toda idea.

La seguridad en la naturaleza de la frase me deja temblando, con un vértigo en el estómago a causa del enojo contenido. No entiendo el origen de mi miedo tan profundo unido al resto de las otras emociones, ¿es por mi bebé? ¿las consecuencias para mí? ¿o simplemente por el otro alfa que se muestra hostil? Escucho el gruñido bajo de Sangwoo; quiero detenerlo, pero no puedo moverme del lugar. Por favor, a cualquier deidad tengo esta súplica: que nada suceda.

Y entonces aparece detrás de Yoon Jae: una omega, tranquila y con expresión amable.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —. Ella le toma del brazo para que la mire, libera sus feromonas, dulces con un toque de tranquilizante para su pareja.

—Oh, cariño. Déjame presentarte. Él es Yoon Bum, un conocido de hace tiempo, él es su alfa.

—Es un placer —. Se aferra al brazo de su pareja. Puede sentir el peligro, es amargo y pesado. Su expresión lo dice todo cuando mira a Sangwoo; quiero unirme a ella, decirle que también puedo sentirlo y es asfixiante vivir de esa manera, sin embargo, solo asiento con cortesía —. Deberíamos irnos.

—Pero aún no tenemos el pastel. Yoon Bum, no te molestará dejarnos este, ¿verdad?

Ella quiere hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez es un paso hacia delante deteniendo el tiempo y las voces; mostrándose extrañamente protector, Sangwoo sonríe, el gesto ensayado para una víctima, temo por los dos.

—Nosotros queremos celebrar también. Ustedes son una pareja joven, cualquier cosa que coman sabrá bien —. Yoon Jae gruñe por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué no competimos por él? Abajo hay algunos juegos donde tener una competencia justa.

Cierro los ojos con frustración. Estúpidos instintos de superioridad. Los alfa a lo largo del tiempo debieron extinguirse, pero… no puedo ser más patético: Estando al lado de un alfa asesino que podría romperme el cuello con una mano, pero con la imposibilidad de huir por voluntad propia; soy un ser que no conoce nada mejor más allá de esta necesidad primitiva de sostenerme de su mano. Quizá los omegas también deberíamos desaparecer. La tentadora idea de la inexistencia se me antoja tan relajante y liberadora, me desapego de todo excepto la imaginación. El toque de Sangwoo en la espalda me regresa para prestar atención de nuevo al ambiente. Ellos se alejan, se han dicho todo y yo no he captado nada. Los seguimos en silencio.

—Yoon Bum, me sorprendió encontrarte, ¿tu tío sabe que estás en cinta? O es…

—¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda? —preguntó nervioso.

Vuelvo a hundirme en el mar profundo y obscuro de la angustia. La respuesta es un eco sin significado. Solo siento que los recuerdos me golpean de lleno provocándome dolor en el pecho; el corazón acelerado por la herida de un solo rostro.

No soy consciente del tiempo transcurrido hasta el destino hasta que escuchó su voz:

—Felicidades.

—¿Disculpa?

—Por el bebé, aunque tu aroma no parece haber aumentado. Debe ser de alto riesgo, ¿no es así?

Bajo la mirada, si mi aroma no se vuelve más dulce significa que lo perderé inevitablemente. Las posibilidades catastróficas son bastante altas: mi pequeño no está y se convierte en una mancha roja, otra vida que plagara mis pesadillas, sin voz, ni llanto. Tratare de aferrarlo contra mí y no será nada…Una amable mano en mi hombro me hace regresar. Me sonríe. Me doy el lujo de corresponder el gesto, un poco más triste, apagado; aparentar ser educado, aunque el sentimiento es irreal.

Escuchamos una victoria aplastante; doy un paso torpe a un lado, huyendo de su toque. Hay reproche en la mirada de Sangwoo al verme cerca de alguien más, no importa quién. El pastel es el premio, probablemente también hinchar su orgullo.

Las palabras son innecesarias, miro por la ventana con el postre sobre las piernas mientras admiro la escena nocturna, ¿siempre ha sido así de bonita la ciudad? Nunca me detuve a pensar en ello, ahora que tengo solo un lugar limitado para estar se siente bien poder ver los colores cambiar, notar a todos en la normalidad. Él sabe algo. No me ha mirado, sin reproches se siente que solo se acumula la ira de un huracán. Va a estallarme en la cara, tendré que cubrirme el vientre, apretar los dientes y aguantar. Una sonrisa amarga me aflora en los labios sin querer. Es regresar a casa.

Sangwoo tiene un cuchillo en la mano y la mirada fría, firme y cruel; se me escapa el aire de los pulmones, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sostenerme en pie.

—Corta el pastel.

Me muevo obediente hasta la mesa, lo destapó; se me ofrece el cuchillo, lo tomó temblando; deja un toque discreto en mi piel, presionó sin éxito. La fuerza se me ha escapado.

—Parece que está demasiado congelado. Tenemos que esperar… —. La orden es implícita. Me siento frente a él agachando la cabeza. Juega con el cuchillo, es una amenaza constante, probablemente un recordatorio —¿Tienes algo que decirme? —. Muevo la cabeza de forma negativa —¿Qué hay de tu tío?

—Me golpeaba.

—¿Te parezco estúpido? —. Niego de nuevo sin evocar palabras —. Entonces habla.

—Yo pensé que no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que no lo hice.

Un momento de silencio, pesado y denso nos traga a los dos. La punta del cuchillo se presiona contra la mesa, el metal cede comenzando a doblarse.

—Necesitas decirme quién, qué, cuándo, porqué, cómo.

Tragó un nudo en la garganta, respiro profundo y empujo abajo la tensión para que desaparezca. No hay mucho que contar, es más que nada un deseo de no querer decir nada. Mi mano va hasta donde mi hijo ha comenzado a crecer, porque es la única esperanza que tengo, aunque sea una mentira tan grande que podría perderme a mí mismo en ella.

—¿Qué pasó con tu tío? Además de los golpes. Insinuó que mi hijo era...

—Sé lo que dijo… Y tú sabes porqué lo dijo. Por favor, no quiero hablar de ello.

—El pastel aún no se derrite.

No puedo huir del pasado, tampoco ignorarlo y mucho menos ocultarlo; todo vuelve a ser nada. Un momento de eternos minutos mientras acomodo los hechos en mi cabeza para hacerlo entendible, soportable sin todas las emociones que me consumieron en ese momento y siguen quemando, expandiendo el tóxico toque cada día por mi cuerpo, haciendo memoria del infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que se mantuvieron fieles en la lectura y me tuvieron fe. Arriba la esperanza, abuelita.jpg
> 
> Besote tronado en la mejilla.


End file.
